Un voyage parmi tant d'autre
by Izaberu
Summary: Alors que Zoro était encore enfant, il avait eu plusieurs amis d'enfances, mais la plus proche avec biensûr été Kuina, mais si aujourd'hui, il rencontrait, une cousine de sa bonne amie. Chapitre 2 en ligne...
1. Chapter 1: Le singe savant

**En passant oublier pas que les peronnages de one piece ne m'appartiennent pas à part ma tite recrue Lei/Leikou.**

**

* * *

Voici ma toute nouvelle fan-fic, j'espère que vous apprécierez. Des reviews ces appréciez oubliez pas :D...**

* * *

**Luffy**; sanjiiiiiiiii j'ai faim.  
**Sanji**; ça va, ça va j'arrive.

Luffy entra en trombe dans la cuisine et attendis impatiemment le déjeuner. La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit, sur un jeune pirate au long nez, qui semblait se préparer à terminer sa nuit a table. Tandis que Nami entra avec à la main une carte, qui portait à croire, qu'ils allaient bientôt accoster sur une île.

**Sanji**; voila pour toi nami chérie.  
**Nami**; merci sanji. Alors tout le monde, écoutez, si tout continue de bien aller, demain nous arriveront sur une île appeler, MordelTown, d'après les renseignements que j'ai, ces une île montagneuse, ou se trouverait des centaines de magasin et autre endroit, de toute sorte.  
**Ussop**; ces rare qu'une île montagneuse, soit aussi peuplée en magasin.  
**Nami**; hé bien d'après mes livres, cette île aurait d'un côté, une grande plage, puis une petite forêt, qui séparerait la ville à la plage. Dans la montagne se trouvant du côté de la ville, se trouverait ces centaines de commerces. Encré dans la montagne.  
**Sanji**; Dans la montagne? Ca ne doit pas être de tout repos de faire le tour de l'île.  
**Nami**; en fait si je lis ce qui est écrit ici, la ville serait une des seules endroit, à avoir un technologie légèrement avancer. Aussi, les magasins qui se trouve au bas de la montagne, sont les commerces, les moins cher, tandis que plus ont monte dans la montagne, plus les commerces deviennent chérant. Il se trouverait aussi, au sommet de la montagne, un énorme hôtel, coûtant un prix exorbitant, seulement pour une nuit, mais ils disent que ça vaut la peine, pour le service.  
**Chopper**; Combien de temps ont va rester sur cette île, ça à l'air intéressant.  
**Sanji**; hé bien à l'origine ces au capitaine de décider, mais je t'averti tout de suite Luffy, il faudra que j'aie au moins le temps de faire le plein de provision, car je craint que nous n'en ayons pas suffisamment pour se rendre à la prochaine île.  
**Nami**; Ont pourraient aussi y rester quelque jours, question de prendre quelque jours de congé, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde j'en suis certaine.  
**Luffy**; ouais, l'île à l'air super intéressante, alors ont va rester quelque jours là bas, disons 5 jours et après ont repartira.

Cela sembla plaire à tout le monde, puisqu'ils manifestèrent toutes leurs joies, enfin presque tous, puisqu'un certain escrimeur, c'était contenté de lâcher quelque ronflement sourd.

Enfin quelque heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent à MordelTown. C'était une très grande île et la ville faisait au moins la moitié facilement de l'île, ce qui était impressionnant, c'était la grosseur de cette montagne, ou siégeait la ville de MordelTown.

**Nami**; bien alors nous y voilà. Ces immenses.  
**Luffy**; wow il doit y avoir des tas de restaurants.  
**Ussop**; heu vous avez pas remarquer?

Ussop couru se cacher derrière Zoro.

**Zoro**; qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?  
**Ussop**; Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi, regarder au port ces rempli de bateau pirate.  
**Chopper**; Vous croyez qu'ils sont méchants?  
**Nami**; hé bien rare sont les pirates qui sont gentils Chopper, à part nous bien…

Elle fut interrompu par son capitaine et l'escrimeur, qui se préparait déjà à rencontrer quelque pirate, pour se mesurer avec eux.

**Nami**; STOP. Ces interdits.  
**Zoro**; Qu'est ce qui te prend encore?  
**Nami**; je vous interdit de confronter quelque soit le pirate que vous allez rencontrer, ont n'est ici en vacance, alors promettez moi, de ne pas chercher la bagarre.  
**Luffy**; Tu veut pas que l'ont se battent?  
**Nami**; J'ai pas dit ça.  
**Zoro**; Ben faudrait savoir se que tu jacasse alors.  
**Nami**; Je ne veut pas que vous cherchiez la bagarre, ces ce que je veut que vous me promettiez, à moins que ce ne soit eux qui vous attaquent, alors là vous pouvez vous défendre, mais seulement vous défendre, je ne veut pas que cette fois-ci, ça se passe comme sur Jaya. Alors promettez le moi.  
**Luffy**; Ok, promis.  
**Nami**; Zoro?  
**Zoro**; Ouais, ouais promis.

Après que la promesse fut faite, Luffy ne tenant plus sauta en bas du bateau et se dirigea vers la ville en courant, suivi par un Chopper, éberlué par la superficie de la montagne et d'un Ussop apeurer, qui prétendait l'accompagner pour protéger son capitaine et son docteur des méchants.

Nami descendit à son tour du bateau et parti à son tour en direction de la ville. Sanji ayant déjà préparé la liste des provisions qu'il aurait besoin, ne vit pas la nécessité de faire les commissions tout de suite, car il se doutait bien, qu'ils mangeraient ce soir à une taverne.

Il sauta au bas du bateau et parti à la course pour rejoindre Nami. Zoro, attacha ses sabres à sa ceinture, puis à son tour il descendit du bateau, il vint lui aussi pour rejoindre les autres, mais ils avaient déjà disparus de sa vue, alors il marcha dans la direction, dont il était sur que c'était la bonne…

* * *

Zoro marcha quelques heures, mais étrangement, en essayant de se rendre à la montagne où se trouvaient les commerces, il ne cessait de revenir au bateau. Pourtant il était certain d'avoir pris la bonne destination. 

**Homme**; salut ma jolie. Tes mignonne toi, ça te dirait que l'ont s'amusent tout les quatre. Ca serait très intéressant je t'assure.  
**Femme**; non sans façon.  
**Homme**; Ho une petite coquine. J'aime bien les timides.  
**Femme**; Tant mieux pour toi, mais j'ai d'autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec vous trois. Alors fichez le camp bande d'invertébrés…

La femme vint pour faire quelque pas, mais les deux hommes qui n'avaient toujours pas parlé, la prirent par les bras et la collèrent au mur.

**Homme**; voyons ont ne te veut pas de mal, ont veut seulement s'amuser.  
**Femme**; je suis pas intéresser aller voir ailleurs ou vous pourriez le regretter.  
**Homme**; et qui va nous le faire regretter une petite et frêle jeune femme comme toi?

Il lui mit son sabre sous la gorge étrangement, elle ne cligna même pas des yeux, elle fixait l'homme devant elle, un soupçon de haine et d'amusement dans le regard. Alors que l'homme vint pour la frapper, Zoro arriva et mit au sol les trois hommes. La jeune femme qui fut lâché brusquement par ces deux protagonistes, tomba à la renverse.

Zoro serra son sabre et tendis la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle ne le regarda pas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit debout. Zoro l'analysa. Une grande femme, presque de la même grandeur que lui, si ce n'était pas plus. Elle avait une peau légèrement basanée, de longs cheveux noirs attacher en queue de cheval et deux yeux gris.

Elle épousseta ses vêtements.

**Femme**; Merci, mais je n'avait pas besoin de votre aide, j'aurait pu parfaitement me débrouiller toute seule.  
**Zoro**; Cela semblait dure à voir de ou j'é…  
**Femme**; Zoro?

La jeune femme avait relever la tête alors que Zoro parlait et ne le laissant pas prononcer ces derniers mots, s'était surprise de revoir après 10 longues années, Zoro, qui plus est, n'était plus un gamin. Cependant Zoro la regardait d'un regard bizarre. Ne l'avait t'il pas reconnue? L'avait t'il déjà oublier?

**Zoro**; ont se connais?  
**Femme**; Non mais qu'es ce qui t'arrive tu reconnaît même plus tes amis d'enfances?

Zoro resta bouche bé, comment cette jeune femme, quoique plutôt jolie, pouvais être une amie d'enfance et se trouver comme par hasard sur la route de tous les périls, surtout qu'il avait quitter son île, depuis quelque temps déjà. Il s'en souviendrait. Il n'était plus un gamin quand il était partie de son île pour réaliser son rêve.

**Zoro**; Non je ne vois pas du tout.  
**Femme**; Ces moi Leikou, mais appelle moi Lei, je déteste déjà mon prénom alors pas besoin d'en rajouter, tu sais la cousine de Kuina?

Zoro cliqua, oui il se souvenait que parmi tout les amis d'enfances, qu'il avait laisser sur son île, quoiqu'il y en avait, avec qui il avait été plus proche, il y avait bien la cousine de Kuina, une petite fille, de 5 ans son aîné, qui détestait tout se qui s'appelait arme, pourtant n'était-ce pas un couteau qu'elle avait eut sous la gorge et pourtant il se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas broncher quand l'homme c'était apprêter a la frapper.

**Zoro**; D'accord je conçois qu'il est possible que tu soit bel et bien la cousine de Kuina, soit Leikou, que tu ait changer, passe, mais faut pas charrier, comment une fille qui détestait les armes, qui était toujours assise seule dans son coin, qui ne cessait de critiquer le combat car pour elle c'était un idiotie, serait aujourd'hui sur la route de tous les périls, ou elle risque à tout moment de se faire attaquer, par des ARMES.

Elle le regarda d'un regard amusé.

**Lei**; tu la dit toi-même, j'ai changer, alors mes goûts et tout ce qui s'y rattache ont aussi changer. Qu'est ce que tu crois?  
**Zoro**; tu était obséder par la musique, tu ne voulais que faire de la musique. Aujourd'hui tu serait ici, fait moi rire. De toute façon, prouve moi que tu est bien Leikou.  
**Lei**; Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, appelle moi Lei. Bon sang es-ce si dur à comprendre? Bon tu ne me crois pas et je ne sais pas comment te prouver que je suis bien Lei, à moins que si je te dis que tu portes toujours le sabre de Kuina, surprenant que tu sois resté aussi fidèle.

Pour Zoro, cela suffi, personne enfin presque personne, ne savait que Kuina avait une cousine, du nom de Leikou, ni ne savait qu'il portait le sabre de Kuina. Alors il se fit à l'idée quelle était bel et bien la personne qu'elle disait. Mais pourquoi était-elle ici? C'était dangereux ici. Il ne voulait pas la voir ici. C'était décidé pour lui, c'était trop dangereux pour elle.

**Zoro**; d'accord j'en conviens, que tu est bel et bien la cousine de Kuina, mais que fait tu sur la route de tous les périls?  
**Lei**; Tu crois quoi, que j'était pour rester éternellement cher moi, à jouer de la musique, pour les vieillards du coin? Tu me connais bien mal.  
**Zoro**; Oui mais la route de tous les périls, n'est pas un endroit sécuritaire pour toi, tu doit immédiatement retourner cher toi.  
**Lei**; Quoi! Depuis quand je te doit quelque chose à toi, je ne t'ai rien demander, ces trois imbéciles, j'aurait pu parfaitement m'en occuper seule, j'avait pas besoin de toi tu saura. De toute façon, je fait ce qui me plait.  
**Zoro**; Non, je n'ai pas pu protéger Kuina alors je vais au moins protéger tout de même un peut, ça cousine.  
**Lei**; Kuina par-ci, Kuina par-là. Tu n'a que ce mot là dans ton répertoire ou quoi. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avait aucun droit sur moi, alors t'a encore moins le droit de me faire la morale.

Elle commença à se diriger vers la ville. Zoro la suivi.

**Lei**; Arrête de me suivre.  
**Zoro**; Où tu vas?  
**Lei**; Ces pas tes oignons.  
**Zoro**; Ca l'est tant que tu risquera d'être en danger.  
**Lei**; Dit moi Zoro, tu est toujours chasseur de pirate, ou tu est bel et bien devenu pirate?  
**Zoro**; En quoi ça t'intéresse.  
**Lei**; Hé bien, ces seulement par curiosité.  
**Zoro**; je suis bel et bien un pirate.  
**Lei**; alors ces vrais tu fais parti de l'équipage du chapeau de paille si je ne me trompe?  
**Zoro**; Oui.  
**Lei**; et tu a aussi une prime de 60 000 000 de berrys?  
**Zoro**; explique toi, t'a fait une enquête sur moi ou quoi? A moins que tu ne sois devenue une chasseuse de pirates.  
**Lei**; Une enquête c'est pas nécessaire, puisque bien des gens parlent de l'équipage du chapeau de paille, vous passez pas inaperçu et pour rien au monde je ne serait devenue une chasseuse de pirate, ça na pas de charme, c'est trop solitaire. Y'a pas assez d'action. Je préfère la piraterie.  
**Zoro**; QUOI?

Zoro arrêta net, il la fixait avec de grand yeux, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, une de ses amies d'enfances, avait mal virer, en plus c'était la cousine de Kuina, dont le père était un grand maître. Comment un membre de leur famille avait pu tourner ainsi. Lui il s'en sortait, puisqu'il ne faisait pas parti de cette famille noble, mais il réalisa qu'il avait tout de même un peut mal virer lui aussi. Il s'abstint cependant d'en faire mention.

**Lei**; Qu'es ce que t'a encore?  
**Zoro**; Leikou, comment peu tu préférer la piraterie, ne me dit pas que tu est un pirate?  
**Lei**; Qu'est ce que tu crois? Que ça t'est réservé?  
**Zoro**; Tout de même tu viens d'une famille noble, la marine aurait passé, mais la piraterie tout de même.  
**Lei**; De toute façon personne ne m'écoute, moi je ne suis pas aussi douée que les autres membres de ma famille, alors pour moi mon rêve étant enfant, était de devenir pirate, mais c'était pas important, étant donnée que je n'était pas assez douée pour quoique ce soit.  
**Zoro**; Ces pas ça que j'ai… Attend une minute, tu à toujours voulu devenir un pirate, mais alors pourquoi tu détestait les armes.  
**Lei**; Je ne les détestait pas, ont m'a seulement empêcher d'apprendre à m'en servir ou à m'en approcher quand j'était enfant, pour la seule raison que j'était une fille, ce n'était pas comme ta Kuina chérie, son père voulait qu'elle apprenne. Ben moi mes parents voulait que je sois une fille parfaite, de grande étude et une future femme au foyer.  
**Zoro**; Ca ne te donne pas de raison de devenir pirate.  
**Lei**; Et dit moi Zoro, toi qui ne faisait qu'apprécier Kuina, si c'était elle qui était devant toi aujourd'hui, qui t'annonçais quelle était devenue pirate, que ferait tu? Si elle te disait qu'en fait son rêve serait de devenir pirate. Je suis certaine que comme les autres tu aurait dit pourquoi pas ces ton choix.  
**Zoro**; Quelle est la différence avec toi?  
**Lei**; La différence? Tu veut la savoir, hé bien moi je n'ai pas eut droit de rêver, car mon avenir était déjà tout tracer par mes chers parents. Quoique je pouvais dire, c'était rembarré vite fait, ça répond à ta question? Maintenant fiche moi le camp j'ai d'autre chose à faire que d'être suivi, par un cactus sur deux pattes.

Lei avança vers une taverne ou elle entra, s'assied au comptoir et commanda quelque chose, Zoro la suivi et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elle soupira.

**Lei**; T'a fini de me suivre oui? Quel pot de colle.  
**Zoro**; Leikou. Tu vas immédiatement te trouver un moyen de rentrer cher toi, je maintiens que ces trop dangereux pour toi.  
**Lei**; ARRËTE de m'appeler comme ça, mon nom ces Lei, L… E… I… Lei, maintenant va t'en. T'as rien de mieux à faire que d'emmerder les gens.

Au fond de la salle alerter par les tons de voix, un garçon au chapeau de paille et son équipage levèrent la tête vers le comptoir, ou il y aperçu un certain sabreur, qui à dernière nouvelle faisait parti du même équipage que le leurs.

**Luffy**; Oy Zoro.

Zoro tourna la tête, vers Luffy, qui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de se lever et s'approcher, suivi des autres.

**Nami**; Qu'est ce que tu fait ici? Ont croyaient que tu nous rejoindrais plus vite que ça. En fait non ont ne le croyait pas vraiment.  
**Zoro**; Ho ça va sale peste pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Lei qui écoutait discrètement, les échanges entre Zoro et ses amis, se tourna brusquement sur son banq.

**Lei**; vous êtes l'équipage de Zoro, es-ce que je me trompe?  
**Sanji**; Ho déesse des îles, une beauté comme vous, me chavire le cœur.  
**Zoro**; Hey ça va blondinet lâche la immédiatement.  
**Sanji**; Quoi, je ne t'ai pas causer tête d'algue.  
**Lei**; Zoro tes pas mon garde du corps, alors mêle toi de tes affaires et puis ça me flatte de recevoir des compliments, au lieux de tes idioties.  
**Zoro**; Lei ne t'en mêle pas ces entre moi et sourcil en vrille.  
**Lei**; Ho bien sûr. Tandis que vous y êtes vous ne pourriez pas attacher votre singe savant pour qu'il me lâche les baskets.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Zoro vint pour la retenir, mais Nami lui retint le bras en lui faisant signe que non.

**Nami**; Zoro je ne sais pas, ce qu'es le liens qui vous unis toi et cette fille, mais pour le moment, vaudrait mieux la laisser tranquille, de toute façon personne ne peut quitter cette île avant deux jours, un énorme cyclone, contourne l'île, alors le départ est interdit, pour ceux qui veulent rester en vie. Alors je crois pas quelle puisse elle, plues que les autres, quitter l'île.

Zoro se défit de l'emprise de Nami, même si cela ne l'aurait nullement empêcher de foncer après Lei, cependant si elle ne pouvais pas quitter l'île elle-même avant deux jours, alors cela lui donnait suffisamment de temps pour la remettre sur le droit chemin. Enfin ces ce qu'il croyait.

* * *

Sur le quai, des gens qui passaient près d'un bateau, virent un bras pendant sur le bord du bateau. Ils décidèrent de monter à bord, pour voir si tout était correct. A peine monter, ils se mirent à crier de peur. Des cinquantaines de pirates, avaient tous été tuer. Le bateau, sentait le sang sécher, tout portait à croire que ca faisait déjà un moment que les membres d'équipages étaient mort. Ce qui était plus étrange était que le bateau avait été mit au port, comme si de rien n'était, mais par qui? 

Alarmé par les cris, l'équipage du chapeau de paille, suivit les badauds, sur les lieux du fameux crime. Étant donnée que l'île était bloquer à tous bateau pour quelque jours et quelle ne possédait pas sa propre base de marine, ce fut les gens qui devaient s'occuper de se massacre.

**Nami**; qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Zoro ca ne serait pas toi, qui étant perdu aurait passé par là?  
**Zoro**; Qu'es ce que tu crois j'était pris à résonner une idiote, alors j'ai pas eut le temps.  
**Ussop**; En fait les gens parlent d'un massacre de plus d'une cinquantaine de pirate, qui visiblement n'auraient jamais mis le pied sur l'île, d'après eux, ils étaient déjà morts, quand ils sont arrivés au port.  
**Chopper**; Alors les meurtriers, se trouverait peut-être sur l'île?  
**Sanji**; C'est fort possible, peut-être y avait t'il une prime sur l'un d'eux.  
**Nami**; Regarder leur emblème, un énorme scorpion rouge. Ca me dit quelque chose.  
**Ussop**; Ca ces sûr. En fait d'après les informations, il y a 53 membres d'équipages, cependant il y en à un seul qui manque, la seule femme de l'équipage.

Ussop se mit à trembler en montrant un Wanted. La photo d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, des yeux gris, une peau légèrement basanée, en dessous un nom y était écrit.

Zoro failli s'étouffer. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était fait, il était trop tard, elle était déjà irrécupérable.

**Nami**; Comment tu as eut cet avis de recherche depuis combien de temps?  
**Ussop**; Je viens tout juste de l'avoir, en fait j'ai remarquer que l'amie à Zoro, avait un tatouage sur la nuque du côté gauche, un scorpion rouge. Ces alors que j'ai fait le liens, j'ai seulement vu des gens là-bas ou j'ai pris mes renseignements, se passer un avis de recherche.  
**Nami**; Alors Zoro, qui est cette fille? Ces une amie à toi, es-ce que tu crois quelle soit un minimum dangereux pour nous?  
**Zoro**; J'en sais rien, comment veut tu que…  
**Lei**; je ne suis aucun danger pour vous. Je vois cependant que la petite rouquine a déjà fait le lien.  
**Zoro**; Quel lien?  
**Nami**; Zoro qui crois tu, qui est le meurtrier de ces pirates?  
**Zoro**; comment veut tu que je le sache…

Il venait de comprendre, sur 53 membres, étrangement la seule survivantes étant Lei, tout portait à croire quelle était bel et bien l'auteur de se massacre. Pourtant elle ne semblait pas du tout ébranler, par son accomplissement, elle semblait sereine.

**Zoro**; Qu'est ce que ca veut dire? Leikou. Comment peut tu?  
**Lei**; LEI, bon sang es-ce aussi dur pour toi de comprendre ca. De toute façon. Ces hommes n'étaient que des imbéciles, ce qu'ils voulaient, c'étaient détruire la ville pour pouvoir y faire leurs repère. J'ai seulement mis quelques bâtons dans leurs roues.  
**Zoro**; Quelques bâtons? Tu faisait parti de leur équipage pourquoi tu les à tuer.

Lei s'approcha, pris le bandeau noir de Zoro, se pencha, pour prendre de l'eau qui s'écoulait sous le plancher ou ils se trouvait. Le bandeau humecter, elle le passa sur le fameux tatouage de scorpion rouge sur sa nuque et le rendit à Zoro avec un sourire arrogant.

Zoro regarda le bandeau et remarqua quelque chose de rouge. Craignant que ce fût du sang, il s'approcha de Lei, mais il remarqua que le tatouage de scorpion de Lei, avait été partiellement effacer, par le bandeau.

**Ussop**; ce n'est pas un vrai tatouage!  
**Lei**; Exact, de la peinture et un peut de pratique et ont peut duper n'importe qui. Je n'ai jamais réellement fait parti de leur équipage, mais j'avais besoin tout de même d'un moyen de transport.  
**Nami**; Tu t'es servie d'eux?  
**Lei**; Exact.  
**Nami**; Je t'aime bien toi.  
**Sanji**; Lei-san, quel génie.  
**Zoro**; Toi bas les pattes le cuistot.  
**Lei**; T'a fini Zoro oui.  
**Luffy**; J't'aime bien moi aussi, tu veut pas faire partie de notre équipage?  
**Ussop**; Luffy à tous les coups elle nous tuera tous, comme elle là fait avec eux, quand elle sera rendue ou elle désire aller.  
**Lei**; En fait, si vous n'avez pas l'intention de détruire quoique ce soit, sans bonne raison, ou agir en pirate sanguinaire sans aucune intention neutre, il y a de forte chance, que je décide de m'attaquer à vous. Je n'accepte que les pirates dignes de ce nom.  
**Luffy**; Alors ces parfaits, tu veux venir avec nous alors?

**Ussop**; Luffyyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
**Lei**; Hé bien, pourquoi pas, ca pourrait être intéressant, cependant faudra acheter une laisse, car votre singe savant ne cessera sûrement pas de m'emmerder.  
**Zoro**; Ca sera déjà moins pire si tu est dans l'équipage.  
**Lei**; quoi tu seras rassuré? Ho quelle belle bête. Es-ce que tu fait aussi le assied coucher ou ta pas encore appris?  
**Chopper**; Heu excuse moi, Lei ces ca?  
**Lei**; Ho ces mignon ca.

Elle se pencha pour être à la hauteur de Chopper.

**Lei**; Ces bien Lei et toi ces?  
**Chopper**; Chopper.  
**Luffy**; Ces notre médecin.  
**Lei**; Ho je vois. Alors tu voulais me demander quelque chose?  
**Chopper**; Ces quoi l'étrange boite que tu porte à la main?  
**Lei**; Ca? Hé bien cette étrange boite, transporte une partie de mes passions.

Elle mis la boite devant Chopper et l'ouvris vers lui. Tout le monde regardèrent, à part Zoro, qui savait déjà ce que cette boite contenait. Dans la boite ont puent y découvrir…

**Luffy**; Un violon!

Luffy sauta de joie.

**Luffy**; tu est musicienne?  
**Lei**; Je joue du violon et de la flûte, ont peut dire que je suis un pirate musicien.  
**Luffy**; Super ont n'avaient pas encore de musicien. Faut fêter ca.

Ils se rendirent dans une taverne et s'assirent, Zoro gardait un œil protecteur sur Lei, qui la principale concerner, avait seulement envie de lui planter une fourchette dans l'un d'eux question, qu'il là laisse respirer un peut.

**Nami**; Ces vraiment un magnifique violon, il doit valoir cher?  
**Lei**; En fait, ces un vieux violon, dont les cordes décroche sans cesse, mais je suis habituer de jouer avec alors ca peut aller.  
**Chopper**; Tu vas nous jouer quelque chose?  
**Lei**; peut-être pas ici, si tu veut bien il y a un peut trop de monde, ca risquerait de les indisposer, mais sur le bateau ca me fera plaisir.  
**Luffy**; Ces bien connus les pirates aiment danser et chanter, alors quand ont va fêter ca va être super. Dès notre départ de l'île, il va falloir fêter.  
**Sanji**; Fêter quoi capitaine?  
**Luffy**; Fêter l'arriver de Lei bien sûr.

Pendant tout le repas, des échanges d'informations quelconque, passèrent entre tout les membres d'équipages et la nouvelle recrue. Peut-être à part Zoro qui se contentait de dire quelque fois, un oui non merci mais il fini le repas en zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….

* * *

**J'ai pas encore choisi nécessairement la catégorie dans laquelle je vais la mettre, car, il y a possibilité de ZoroXLeikou... Mais ces pas sur encore, je verrai en temps et lieu, alors attendez vous à n'importe quoi pour l'avenir. Comme vous l'aurez aussi remarquez j'ai décider de ne pas me servir de Robin à fin du compte, car je ne voyait pas ca nécessité, dans mon histoire pour le moment. **

**Vous voulez une suite? Dites le moi sur le ti bouton en bas a gauche et choisissez Review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Une musique ensorcelante

**Voici le deuxième chapitre, je voudrait avant de commencer remercier: **

**Airi, merci à toi, ces gentil, je suis contente que ca te plaise je vais m'efforcer de continuer dans cette lancer. **

**Lala, merci à toi aussi, j'adore Zoro, l'idée m'est venue par hasard, mais ne t'inquiète pas je veut permettre à chacun dans l'équipage d'avoir son propre moment de gloire, alors j'essayerai de faire mon possible, pour que tu ne sois pas déçu. **

**Une dernière chose, à tous ceux qui lise cette fic, bientôt je vais commencer à ne plus avoir de surnom à donner à Zoro, j'aime bien le singe savant, mais je ne veut pas à avoir à le dire tout le temps. Alors à vos claviers, écrivez moi des surnoms qui représenterait Zoro et que je pourra mettre dans les dialogues de Lei. **

* * *

**_Chapitre 2: Une musique ensorcelante._**

Il y avait deux jours, l'équipage du chapeau de paille, avaient mit pied sur l'île de MordelTown, Zoro avait eut droit à des retrouvaille, qui n'était vraiment pas de tout repos. Luffy avait enfin trouvé une musicienne pour l'équipage et maintenant que la tempête, que Nami avait annoncé, qui les empêcheraient de quitter l'île, était loin, ils avaient repris la mer.

Nami avait fait des recherches pour voir la prochaine île qu'ils visiteraient. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment, qu'il avait quitter Alabasta laissant derrière eux, une grande amie Vivi Néfertari, la princesse de ce même royaume.

_(Désolé, vous comprenez maintenant que ma fic se passe après Alabasta et même après Skypeas et que Robin n'est pas parmi eux, je m'excuse pour ceux et celles qui apprécie ce personnage. Elle ne se trouve pas dans l'équipage.)_

**Nami**; alors voilà, si ont se réfère à ma carte, ont se dirige présentement vers une île du gouvernement.  
**Ussop**; Du gouvernement? Mais qu'es ce que l'ont va faire? Ont ne doit pas s'y arrêter.  
**Nami**; Même si ces ce que j'aurait préférer, ont n'aura pas le choix d'y rester au minimum 2 jours.  
**Tous**; QUOI!  
**Nami**; D'après les renseignements que j'ai dans mes livres, le log-post à besoin de 48 heures pour se recharger sur l'île de la Justice.  
**Chopper**; Es-ce que l'ont pourra se cacher dans des rochers ou à un autre endroit sans danger?  
**Nami**; Je l'espère, mais malheureusement rien n'y est spécifier dans mes livres.

Ils élaborèrent plusieurs scénario, pour pouvoir rester 2 jours sur l'île de la justice, mais rien ne semblait convainquant.

Le lendemain, Nami annonça que si la température continuait à leur être favorable, ils arriveraient sur l'île d'ici midi.

Comme prévu aux alentour de midi trente, Ussop qui se trouvait à la vigie pu apercevoir, les remparts de l'île de la justice.

Une île, entourer entièrement de haut rempart de béton. Visiblement quiconque y entrait de force, ne pourrait en ressortir facilement. Il y avait un port à la droite de l'île ou l'ont pouvaient apercevoir des dizaines de bateau de la marine. Aux devant de l'île, deux grandes portes semblaient être la seule possibilité d'entrer.

**Ussop**; Il y a aucun moyen de s'en approcher sans être repérer, il y a des sentinelles tout le long des remparts.  
**Nami**; Il faudrait pouvoir camoufler le bateau et cacher Luffy et Zoro.  
**Zoro**; Qu'est ce que tu nous chante encore là?  
**Nami**; Hé bien si ont peut camoufler le bateau et vous cacher, nous pourrons peut-être passer sans qu'ils ne se doutent de quoique ce soit.  
**Ussop**; Ont n'a des filets, j'en n'ai fabriquer pour pêcher. Ils sont troués, car Luffy n'a pas la technique nécessaire pour pêcher grâce à des filets, pas comme moi le plus grand sniper de tout les temps.  
**Sanji**; bon ca va ont n'a compris, Nami chérie, en quoi pourrions nous déguiser le bateau?  
**Nami**; Avec les filets, ont pourraient devenir un bateau de pêcheur.

Ils approuvèrent l'idée, à part une Lei septique, qui n'avait pas dit un mot à propos de leurs crainte de passer dans les alentours de cette île pendant 2 jours. Nami le remarqua.

**Nami**; Lei, tu ne parle pas beaucoup ca ne te ressemble pas, habituellement tu ne cesse de parler et la rien.  
**Lei**; en fait, j'écoutait votre plan, c'est pas bête en un sens, mais avez-vous pensez, que nous voyageons sur une caravelle, ils nous est impossible de leurs cacher cela. Alors ils se douteront rapidement de la supercherie.  
**Nami**; alors à tu une autre idée.  
**Lei**; Pourquoi ne pas essayer de la contourner, doucement, par la gauche, ou il n'y a pas de port, et se trouver un endroit, facile d'accès pour approcher le rempart et y laisser le bateau durant ces deux jours.  
**Ussop**; Si ont pouvaient ont le feraient, mais comment veut tu il y a des sentinelles tout le tour.  
**Lei**; Endormez leurs vigilances.

Le silence ce fit, ils avaient compris, que pendant qu'eux s'époumonaient à trouver une solution, Lei avait visiblement prévue un plan, qui pourrait fonctionner, si bien sûr ont réussissaient à passer outre les sentinelles. Puis Nami se souvint tout à coup, du soir même ou ils avaient quitter MordelTown, ils avaient fait la fête et…

**_

* * *

_**

**_/Flash-back/_**

**Luffy**; Aller Lei joue nous de la musique, il est temps de faire la fête.

Ils venaient tout juste de quitter l'île, c'était la nuit, une douce brise présente, la lumière de la lune, le festin préparer par Sanji durant la journée, les tonneaux de bières, l'ambiance parfaite pour une fête de pirate.

Lei s'assied sur la rambarde du bateau, elle sortie son violon, ajusta les cordes, puis elle se mis à jouer, une musique entraînante… apaisante et envoûtante?

En effet, la musique de Lei, enleva étrangement toute possibilité d'agressivité dans l'esprit de nos jeunes pirates. Personne ne sembla s'en rendre contre à par Nami. Elle était la seule assise à regarder les autres faire leurs cabrioles, sur la mélodie du violon de Lei.

_**Nami**: pourquoi cette musique semble t'il relaxer tout l'équipage, j'ai même l'impression, que si ont se faisaient attaquer dès maintenant, personne de réagirait._

À la fin de la soirée, Lei serra son violon. Tout l'équipage était soit ivre mort, ou endormi comme des bébés. À part Nami et Zoro, qui ne tombait jamais dans le piège de l'alcool et Lei, qui n'avait bu que de l'eau ou des cocktails spécial à la Sanji, visiblement elle n'aimait pas l'alcool.

**Nami**; Bien Zoro au travail.  
**Zoro**; Quoi? Mais au travail pourquoi?  
**Nami**; Ont ne peut pas les laisser dormir dehors, la nuit se rafraîchi, alors il faut les ramener dans leur cabine.  
**Lei**; je vais vous aider à les amener dans la cabine.  
**Zoro**; Non, je m'en charge.  
**Lei**; Ho monsieur veut montrer ses muscles? À moins que tu ne deviennes un Mister Gentleman? C'est dur à croire.  
**Zoro**; ca va pas la peine d'en rajouter Leikou.  
**Lei**; LEI L… E … I … ces si dur à comprendre, boule de muscle sur deux pattes?  
**Zoro**; Ouais ouais, ces ce que j'ai dit.

Il attrapa Sanji et Luffy en premier lieux, les rabattis sur ses épaules, il alla les placer dans la cabine, ensuite il revint chercher Ussop et Chopper. Quand il revint sur le pont, Nami lui demanda de faire la veillé.

Il accepta, de toute façon, il avait déjà spotter le baril de rhum, qui était encore à moitié plein et semblait s'ennuyer seul dehors sur le pont. Nami alla dormir.

Zoro n'ayant pas remarqué Lei, qui était retourner s'asseoir sur la rambarde avant du bateau, s'assied près du tonneau et commença à se verser un premier verre, puis deux, puis trois…

Tout à coup il entendit une douce musique, cette musique, eut raison de lui, il s'endormit, en laissant le baril de rhum, seul sur le pont.

**_/Fin du Flash-back/

* * *

_**

**Nami**; Mais oui ta musique Lei, elle à je ne sais trop quoi, mais elle réussi à faire baisser la garde à n'importe qui, elle envoûte.  
**Lei**; Encore un point pour Nami, il n'y a vraiment que toi dans cet équipage qui remarque quelque chose.  
**Luffy**; Quoi ta musique est capable d'envoûter. WOOOOOW  
**Chopper**; comment tu as fait Nami pour le découvrir, tes vraiment trop forte.  
**Sanji**; Nami-San, tu es vraiment trop intelligente.  
**Zoro**; Explique toi Nami, comment la musique de Lei, peut elle envoûter?  
**Nami**; Je ne sais pas, mais pour le moment, plus vite le log-post commencera à ce recharger, plus vite nous pourrons quitter les territoires de cette île. Allons-y.

Ils approchèrent des remparts, par la droite, ils remarquèrent 3 sentinelles, d'après les observations de Sanji à la vigie, ils faisaient un changement à tout les 15 minutes. Alors après le premier changement, ils approchèrent le bateau doucement, pendant que Lei s'installa sur la rambarde avant du bateau et joua de sa flûte.

Elle se mit à jouer une douce mélodie, qui eut vite fait de relaxer tellement les sentinelles, qu'ils s'assirent sur les remparts et se mirent à rêver dans le vide. Alors ils installèrent le bateau au bord du rempart et entrepris de rester là le temps que le log-post se recharge. Lei joua pendant encore un moment, le temps que le bateau soit bel et bien installé.

Nami; Parfait, nous resteront ici, mais n'oubliez pas, ne faite rien qui pourrait nous faire remarquer. Lei, pourra tu t'occuper de la veillée de cette nuit, le log-post prend 2 jour à se recharger, il faudra que tu surveille que les sentinelles ne nous remarque.  
Lei; il n'y a pas de problème.

Sanji prépara un repas froid, malheureusement pour Luffy, il devrait se contenter de fruit et légume pendant deux jours, car la fumée qui s'échapperait de la cuisine, si Sanji allumait un feu pour y faire cuire de la viande, aurait tôt fait d'avertir les sentinelles de leurs présences.

Le soir venu tout le monde alla dormir, tandis que Lei s'installa sur la rambarde et se mit à jouer. La douce musique, semblait se mêler à la douce brise de la nuit de pleine lune. Ont aurait dit que la mélodie venait de très loin et que ce fut la brise qui leur rapportait ces douces notes…

Alors quelle joua, Zoro se leva, il n'aimais pas savoir que Lei, se trouvait seule à faire la veillée, aussi près d'une base de la marine, n'était elle pas recherchée elle aussi? Il sortie de la cabine des garçons, en direction du pont, alors qu'il marchait vers la sortie, il entendit un coup de fusil, un cri, puis plus rien.

Il courra vers le pont, visiblement cela avait alerté le reste de l'équipage, qui se présenta à sa suite sur le pont du bateau. Ils aperçurent près du mat, Lei, coucher sur le sol.

**Chopper**; Ho non Lei se vide de son sang, il faut que je l'examine.

Il vint pour s'approcher de Lei, mais ils furent tous entourés. Les agents de la marine, les avaient trouvé.

Luffy, Zoro et Sanji ne voulurent pas se laisser appréhendez aussi facilement, ils offrirent une certaine résistance, mais malheureusement ce fut vint, ils reçurent, des balles paralysantes, qui les paralysa aussi vite. Nami, Chopper et Ussop, voyant leurs trois plus forts amis au sol, n'offrirent quant à eux aucune résistance, ils acceptèrent de suivre la marine.

Les agents de la marine, conduisirent Luffy et Chopper dans une cellule spéciale, dont elle avait été fabriquer en entier, par de la pierre marine. Nami et Ussop se retrouvèrent dans la même cellule, devant celle du capitaine et du médecin. Sanji et Zoro, furent installé dans deux cellules différentes. Lei fut transporté dans la cellule à côté de celle de Sanji.

Leurs armes, leurs avaient été enlever. Luffy, Zoro et Sanji avaient été ligoté solidement. Lei était inconsciente, mais semblait ne plus se vider de son sang, ce fut Sanji qui pu le remarquer étant le plus près d'elle.

**Sanji**; Arrête de geindre Chopper, je te dit qu'elle ne saigne plus, je vois aussi sa poitrine se soulever, ce qui signifie quelle respire.  
**Zoro**; Toi le cuistot dégénérer regarde ailleurs, au lieu de la mâter.  
**Sanji**; T'es mal placer pour me parler sur ce ton, tête d'algue.  
**Zoro**; Je vais te parler sur le ton qui me plait. Cuistot dégénérer.  
**Nami**; Ca suffis, ce n'est pas le temps de se sauter à la gorge, mais de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et au plus vite.  
**Ussop**; Nami à raison, si ont restent ici trop longtemps, il y a possibilité, que les membres de notre équipage possédant un avis de recherche, soient mis à exécution. Les autres je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont leurs faire et je veut pas savoir.  
**Zoro**; Oui malgré tout, nous sommes enfermé dans une cellule, Luffy et Chopper, dans une cellule anti-fruit du démon. Il nous faudrait sortir avant tout de notre cellule, puis réussir à sortir de la place des cachots puis se frayer un chemin jusqu'à notre bateau.  
**Nami**; Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier, qu'il nous faut un minimum de temps avant de quitter l'île, le log-post n'est pas recharger.  
**Ussop**; Ils t'ont laissé le log-post?  
**Nami**; Oui, j'ai trouvé cela bizarre moi aussi, certes ils nous ont enlevé toutes nos armes, mais pas les objets non dangereux.

Il entendirent une voix faible, puis la voix devint légèrement plus forte.

**Lei**; Si… tu a le log-post, bon sang ils m'ont pas manquer… tu peut le casser et prendre l'aiguille à l'intérieur et trafiquer la serrure des cellules.  
**Chopper**; Lei tu va bien?  
**Lei**; oui ca peut aller, ils m'ont toucher au niveau de la hanche gauche, mais mes vêtements bloque la plaie, c'est pourquoi elle ne saigne plus.  
**Nami**; Lei, ton idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais comment ont va faire après sans log-post.  
**Lei**; Ont peut toujours en voler un à la marine, de toute façon, tu là dit toi-même, ont ne peut pas quitter l'île avant un certain temps, alors même s'il est briser cela importe peut.  
**Ussop**; Mais oui, si ont sort de nos cellules, une partie de l'équipage part à la recherche du bateau, tandis que l'autres partie de l'équipage part à la recherche d'un log-post, ce nouveau log-post, sera assurément déjà recharger, alors nous pourrons quitter l'île immédiatement, au lieu d'attendre encore… combien d'heure déjà?  
**Nami**; 30 heures. Alors je crois bien que ce soit la meilleure solution.

Nami pris le log-post et le brisa au sol. Pris l'aiguille et entrepris de trafiquer la serrure, cependant la porte, de la salle ou se trouvait les cellules s'ouvris, aussi vite Nami mis l'aiguille avec les débris au sol.

**Marine**; Qu'es ce que ca signifie, pourquoi avoir briser votre log-post, vous auriez pu en avoir besoin, puisque vous n'avez pas de prime, il est fort possible, que vous ne soyez pas accusez de piraterie, si bien sûr, vous n'êtes pas connu par le gouvernement.  
**Nami**; C'est cet imbécile de grand nez. Il a paniqué de peur que vous nous mettiez sur le bûcher et le log-post est tombé.  
**Ussop**; Ca va, ca va pas besoin d'en rajouter. (Tandis qu'il venait tout juste de comprendre, la mise en scène de Nami)  
**Marine**; Bien, alors voilà vos repas. Vous trois, chapeau de paille, Roronoa zoro et Leikou, vous avez des primes sur vos têtes, alors profitez s'en, se sera vos derniers repas parmi le monde des vivants.

Ils leurs remirent leurs repas, sans ustensiles, ni quoique ce soit, susceptible, d'être utiliser pour s'échapper ou danger pour la personne. Puis ils sortirent en refermant bien la porte de la salle derrière eux.

Nami repris l'aiguille et recommença à trafiquer la serrure, quand elle réussi enfin à ouvrir la porte de la cellule, elle alla trafiquer les autres serrures et Ussop se chargea de détacher Zoro et Sanji. Chopper s'approcha de Lei pour l'aider à marcher.

**Sa**nji; Bien alors il ne s'agis plus qu'à se séparer en deux équipes, une ira trouver un log-post, l'autre partira à la recherche du bateau.  
**Lei**; Il faudrait trouver le bateau avant.  
**Ussop**; Pourquoi ont risqueraient de rester pris.  
**Lei**; Oui, mais l'équipe qui sera à la recherche du log-post, ou nous retrouvera t'elle s'ils ne savent ou se trouve le bateau.  
**Ussop**; ha oui ces logique.

Ils entendirent tout à coup des cris sourds, ils se tournèrent vers la porte de la salle ou ils se trouvaient et virent dans l'embrasure, Luffy et Zoro qui avaient assommer les gardes se trouvant de l'autre côté de la porte de sortie. Un seul sembla encore conscient et Zoro le tenait devant lui.

**Zoro**; alors voilà.  
**Luffy**; Bon ou est le bateau?  
**Marine**; je ne vous dirai rien.  
**Zoro**; Bien.

Zoro qui avait repris ses sabres, qui se trouvaient avec tout le reste de leurs effets personnels en dehors de la pièce des cellules, lui plaça son sabre sous la gorge, le marine déglutit nerveusement.

**Marine**; d'accord d'accord, mais ne me tuez pas.  
**Nami**; Alors ou est t'il?  
**Marine**; Il est amarré aux portes principales, de l'autre côté de l'île.  
**Nami**; Au nord de l'île?  
**Marine**; oui.  
**Ussop**; es-ce qu'il y a possibilité que tu puisse nous dire si ont pourraient trouver un log-post quelque part?  
**Marine**; Hé bien les seuls log-post, sont posséder par les agents hauts placer surtout les lieutenants de la marine, sinon il y a quelque bateau spécial, qui possède son log-post incorporer, près du gouvernail.  
**Nami**; Ces bateaux se trouve t'il au même port que notre bateau?  
**Marine**; Oui.

Nami fit signe à Zoro et Zoro assomma le marine. Ils savaient maintenant, que le meilleur moyen était qu'ils se dirigent tous vers le port, ils pourraient y retrouver leur bateau et leur log-post.

Rapidement, ils prirent la direction du port, étrangement ils ne trouvèrent aucun marine sur leur chemin, c'était étrange, il aurait dû avoir au moins des sentinelles.

Arrivé au port ils aperçurent au loin le Merry qui les attendaient patiemment. Ils s'aventurèrent vers le bateau, pendant que Lei, Ussop et Sanji se dirigeaient vers un bateau de la marine, en ayant la ferme intention de prendre un log-post.

Les autres, étaient maintenant à une très courte distance du Vogue Merry, cependant leurs avance fut arrêter, par une cinquantaine de marine, arme au poing, qui les entouraient.

Du bateau de la marine, ou Ussop et les deux autres avaient finalement trouvé un log-post, ils virent dans quel pétrin, ce trouvait leurs compagnons.

**Ussop**; Qu'es ce que l'ont fait, si ont sort d'ici ils vont nous prendre au piège nous aussi.  
**Sanji**; Oui mais de toute façon ils partiront à notre recherche, ils remarqueront qu'il manque trois personnes.

Lei eut une idée, auparavant, au moment ou elle s'était fait tirer dessus, avant qu'ils ne se fassent prendre, elle avait cessé de jouer de la flûte, il lui fallait bien prendre une pause de temps en temps. Ces a ce moment que les marines les avaient repérer.

Elle compris, qu'elle n'avait pas perdue la main, comme elle avait cru sur le moment, en fait c'était seulement parce qu'elle avait cesser de jouer. Certes elle se doutait que si elle se mettait à jouer de la flutte pour endormir l'hostilité des marines, elle endormirait toute résistance de Luffy et des autres.

Elle expliqua son idée aux deux autres.

**Ussop**; Ces une bonne idée, si cela à fonctionner une première fois ca fonctionnera sûrement encore.  
**Sanji**; Tu est ma déesse de mon cœur Lei chérie.  
**Lei**; Ce qui me préoccupe, ces que je vais endormir votre vigilance à vous aussi.  
**Ussop**; Ben ont peut toujours se boucher les oreilles, ont attrape les autres et ont monte sur le bateau et ont met les voiles.  
**Sanji**; Avec quoi veut tu te boucher les oreilles gros malin. Avec nos mains? Comment veut tu que l'ont attrape les autres après cela?  
**Ussop**; J'y ait penser, j'ai des bouchons de cire dans mon sac.  
**Sanji**; Ta vraiment tout la dedans, ta quoi d'autre?  
**Ussop**; Hé bien j'ai…  
**Le**i; Ces pas le temps de faire l'inventaire. Le log-post que nous avons pris sur le bateau nous dirige déjà vers la prochaine île, il est recharger depuis un moment, alors ont n'a pas de temps à perdre, il faut partir immédiatement.  
**Sanji**; Lei chérie à raison.

Sanji et Ussop mirent les bouchons de cire et Lei, sortie sa flûte.

**Lei**; Pourvu que ca marche…  
**Ussop**; QUOI!  
**Lei et Sanji**; Tais toi.

Trop tard les marines les avaient repérer, c'était le moment ou jamais, Lei sorti de leurs cachettes et se mit à jouer, les autres membres d'équipages, comprirent ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais n'étais-ce pas trop risquer?

Alors que Lei jouait, une douce mélodie, se répandit dans tout le port, étrangement, les marines, ainsi que Luffy et co, commençaient a être enivrer, envoûter par cette magnifique mélodie.

Lei monta sur le bateau, tandis que Ussop et Sanji faisaient monter de force, l'équipage, qui ne pensait qu'à s'asseoir et dormir, bercer par la douce musique, que Lei jouait. Sanji et Ussop, levèrent l'ancre, Lei jouait. Ils ouvrirent la voile, Lei continuait de jouer, le bateau se mis à quitter le port, Lei jouait toujours.

Elle joua, jusqu'à une bonne distance de la base de la marine, question d'être certaine, qu'ils auraient une bonne longueur d'avance sur eux, elle n'était même pas certaine, que les marines entendaient encore la musique, mais s'ils les avaient suivis, elle préféraient ne pas être à bord du même bateau qu'eux.

Après s'avoir arrêter de jouer, Ussop et Sanji enlevèrent leurs bouchons, tout les autres, dormaient déjà à point fermer, un peut partout sur le pont.

Ils leurs restaient qu'à se rendre sur la prochaine île. Grâce au log-post, nos trois pauvres matelots, Ussop, Sanji et Lei, entreprirent de diriger le bateau vers la prochaine île, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Les autres finiraient sûrement par se réveiller…

**

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 2, je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, j'aurait pu inventer beaucoup plus de chose à faire dans une base de la marine ' je suis déçue, mais je vais me reprendre dans les prochains chapitres. **

**Sur ce, le petit bouton en bas à gauche, cliquez dessus et dites moi vos commentaires et donner moi des idées, pour des futurs petit surnom, pour notre escrimeur préférer. **


End file.
